Knowing Me, Knowing You
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: What happens when a 17 year old girl, named Evy, wants to train in battle with the High King and his army? Will they allow her? Or is she too un-experienced? If she's not accepted in...then how will she sneak in? I hope you will read and review! xoxo


**Other than my... "obsession" with Eustace (or Eustace/Jill pairings) I had always had an admiration for Edmund Pevensie...so...I'm writing a one-shot :) **

Her name was Evylan. Evylan Hance - but she prefered Evy. Evy lived on the edges of Narrowhaven with her grandmother and grandfather - Irise and Hunter. Her grandparents were very loving and trust worthy - for the most part. Even though she has been living with them for the past 5 years, Evy still found it hard to get used to them and their ways of life. While her grandfather was more relaxed and confident her grandmother was more uptight and skeptical.

Her relationship with her grandfather was more easy going and...adventerous. She could really be herself around him while her grandmother critized Evy in everything she did. The way she dressed and presented herself was one: She always wore her older brother's hand-me-downs and rarely wore any of the dresses and skirts her grandmother had given her - which her grandmother called un-grateful and selfish.

But her grandfather always thought differently. "Let Evy dress the way she likes, Irise...what harm is there in tunics and pants? At least she doesn't ask for any of the more expensive clothing. This is at least affordable."

"But so are the dresses I make for her!" Her grandmother would snap. And the conversation would usually end like that. Evy never really had much of a say in any of this, really...the bickering usually went on between her grandparents anyways so she wouldn't have to butt in.

Of course, Evy would sometimes express her opinions: "But grandmother...I do like dresses - I really do. It's just...the ones you give to me are too feminine for my taste." But it didn't matter to her grandmother. If the dress didn't include lace, bows or flowers then it was no good.

The worst Evy's grandmother could do was complain about her clothes - and that was at worse. So Evy didn't really care too much. She was glad that at least her grandfather supported her.

But that wasn't the only thing that had bothered her grandmother...it was the activities Evy was involved in, too. Evy often went outside and hung around some girls and boys she knew her age at the village, when she wasn't doing that, though, she was outside collecting fire wood for her grandfather, exploring the nearby woods, and writing.

Now - there was nothing wrong with writing, exploring, hanging out with friends and helping her grandfather around the house of course, the only thing was her grandmother hoped Evy would work a little more on her appearance and manners.

"You won't get yourself a fiance dressing like a boy and acting like a pig!"

But Evy wasn't interested in getting married and having children right away. Of course, like any other girl, Evy often daydreamed about boys, wondering if she would ever find her perfect match. She wouldn't mind a boyfriend. Just...not a husband.

What Evy really wanted was to have an adventure, and it was one particular afternoon though, that really sent Evy over the edge. She was out helping her grandfather collect fire wood that day, and when they had returned - all sore,exhausted and sweaty - her grandmother came rushing out. "Hunter! Hunter dear!" By the time she reached them she was breathing hard. Hunter set the wood down. "What is it, dear Irise?"

"There is a war! Between Narnia and Calormen!" She exclaimed. Evy wipped off her sweaty fore-head. "Why would that affect us?"

"Because - the Kings and Queens of Narnia are coming to Narrowhaven tomorrow night to collect willing soldiers! Hunter - if you went...do you know what great honor it would be? You would train for a month in the High King's castle!"

Hunter had bit his lip, and looked down at her. "Irise...I haven't held a sword in years! I am in no condition to fight battle."

"I would be!" Evy chipped in excitedly. This could be her chance to have a real adventure. Not only would she be able to train in the High King's courts for a whole month but would be able to go out and fight in a battle.

"_You_?" her grandmother laughed. "Dear Evylan! You've never lifted a sword in your entire life!"

Her cheeks burned with red. It was true, she never did. But...she always wished she could. Seeing other boys her age practicing with swords made her want to do it so very badly. She always imagined herself being able to handle a sword well. And a little bit of hope raised inside of her that maybe this would be her opportunity to learn.

"And anywways," continued her grandmother. "Why would the High King and his courts accept a girl such as you to help them in their battle?"

Before she could reply, her grandfather cut in. "There are many skilled woman who can fight just as well as men can, now days. Look at Queen Susan - she's the finest archer in Narnia!"

"And besides...you said the High king will be offering us a place to train in his courts!" Evy added. Her grandmother crossed her arms. "I refuse!"

"Dear - " Hunter tried calming her down but she shot him a look.

"Do you _want _our grand daughter fighting in a war? She'll die the same way her parentas did!" She snarled. Evy's stomach twisted and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Hunter swallowed and only nodded, before heading inside.

Evy closed her eyes, feeling defeated and crushed. Her grandmother patted her shoulder, before heading back inside herself. But Evy stayed outside...for the rest of the evening, just wandering around in the medows near by, trying to clear her head.

The medows was a nice calm place Evy liked to go to to clear her head, or to sometimes it was a place to explore when she wanted to be alone.

She sat on her old swing hand mad by her grandfather with wood and rope. Evy had lived with her grandparents for as long as she could remember, hardly remembering her time with her parents. But she knew of her parents' story...how they died in one of the battles against the White Witch...along with her older brother Terrent.

Her older brother she remembered well. Their parents both had died when sdhe was two and he was 5. Their grandparents took both of them in - when one day - on his 18th birthday - Terrent was taken by a drunk - and was beaten to death.

Tears filled Evy's eyes and she tried to swallow them down, but it didn't work. Instead, she just let the tears flow.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

An hour has gone by and Evy headed back to her grandparents' house to try and get some sleep. When she entered the kitchen though, he was greeted by her grandfather, holding a leather bag. When she tried to question him, he shushed her. "We don't want to wake your grandmother." he whispered. She raised her eyebrows and whispered: "Why?"

He handed her the leather bag, which was full of food and clothing. "You want to go train with the High King's courts, am I right?"

Her eyes grew. "But grandmother said - "  
"I know what she said...but you're 17 now, Evylan...you're a grown mature woman. And it's about time you did something in your life, rather than being cooped up in here all day."

She couldn't believe her ears. "You're...letting me go?"

He nodded. "Yes," Then handed her his old sword. "You'll need this."

Evy looked at him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do this? You're not scared I'll get killed?"

"Of course I worry for your health, Evy...so does your grandmother...but that can't stop you from living." There were small tears in his eyes and Evy hugged him. "Thank you, grandfather...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." He kissed the top of her head and said: "Now, go...I don't want irise to wake up."

With one last look at him, Evy grabbed the sword and bag before heading out the door, wandering off into the night.

**This isn't going to be a long story...maybe just a 3-shot instead of a 1 shot. :) Hope you can still please review! And yes - it will be Edmund/OC**


End file.
